1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a heterocycle-containing organometallic complex and an organic light emitting device including the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a heterocycle-containing organometallic complex having improved electrical stability and electron mobility and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting device may refer to a flat panel display device employing a light emitting diode (LED) activated by combination of electrons and holes in a light emitting layer thereof, i.e., inorganic or organic. As such, the organic light emitting device may have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response time, bright colors, and low operating voltage.
The conventional organic light emitting layer of the organic light emitting may include a multi-layered structure, e.g., an emitting layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron injection layer, and so forth, containing an organic material. However, the conventional organic material employed in the organic light emitting layer, e.g., material used to form the hole blocking layer, may require relatively high driving voltage and power consumption, thereby causing faster organic material deterioration, i.e., insufficient lifetime and/or luminous efficiency.